The battle-wake
by Eclipse-Sol
Summary: After the final battle, both Spyro and Cynder make their way back to Warfang, scarred by their fierce battles, but not in the way that the Guardians are prepared for, and perhaps not in ways that can be imagined. Maybe those they saved can help? FEATS: PTSD; DEPRESSION; MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the world split apart, my friends and home falling between the cracks. I felt the atmosphere burn away the oxygen in my lungs, and I felt the gravity cease to exist.

And then…

It was back together. The grass was green where once there was brown and white ash, the birds were singing where once they were screaming, and the children were crying instead of the whispered hush of mothers and fathers.

I didn't know if the dragons knew of us, The Human Race. The isolationist state that we were meant we did not interact with the Cheetahs, the Dragons, or the Atwala. We kept to ourselves. But I knew of the prophecy. I did not believe it. We had no magic, we had no ancestor gems. We had our science, our beliefs were unfounded. I knew that the purple dragon saved us, even if unintentionally.

I looked around my town. The buildings were re-made, my people had homes, the crops were ready to be harvested, my people wouldn't starve. My brother was dead, nothing had changed. He died in a Grublin raid months before the Destroyer. I had accepted it like any adult would. I saw all of this. I knew I would have to travel to the Dragon capital. They would need the help of someone like me.

Especially the purple dragon and this supposed Terror of the Skies. She would need a lot of help.

They would need a psychologist.

 _ **A.N: After playing Reignited, I felt the familiar emptiness that followed TLOS, I felt that this needed to be made. People seem to believe that everyone would eventually get over Cynders previous "employment", and this is going to be as realistic as possible, involving trauma and psychology.**_

 _ **A short chapter to begin with, but they will get longer as I get back into writing, and the action picks up. If you too are interested in this type of FFN, please review and let me know, so I can prioritise my schedules.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Capital of Warfang was a glorious city. Large stone walls and big strong gates. How a traveler was meant to enter was a mystery to me, but I figured that the big gleaming gate was a good place to start as any. I hoped I wouldn't have to open it myself, that could take a while.

Upon arriving at the gate, two things were clear to me. Firstly there seemed to be a smaller door made in the giant gate. Maybe for the Moles or Cheetahs? Either way it was manned by a Dragon maybe ten feet tall. Every so often he would open the gate and a figure would disappear through. There was a small crowd. Mostly young Dragons with what I assume to be parents. It looked like they came out of hiding, but still didn't quite believe it was safe, glances were thrown around every few seconds, and guards were scattered about the main road leading towards the toll station.

Secondly, I was not all that welcomed. It wasn't obvious, but I could feel the stares at my back, glances would linger a bit too long, and shoulders seemed a bit to stiff. It was almost oppressing. I was trying not to rethink my decision to come here.

The crowd parted before me. That was very ominous. I didn't like what it could mean. With my back straight and my head held high, I strode towards the toll station, and the ever looming Dragon, his vibrant green scales shining brightly. It seemed almost too quick, but soon I was in front of him.

"I require passage into the city." Was that too formal? Did we even speak the same language?

"There is no passage for Apes. I should crush you for what you've done to our race, our way of life. Our young!" Ok, he was mad. Understandable. If I was an Ape.

"I am no Ape sir. I am a Human. My race is insular. We do not welcome outsiders, nor do we leave our villages. We are more advanced than those primitives. I would be willing to provide a Codex of my race to your Guardians for proof if that is required." A flowery speech, to be sure, but perhaps it would convince the Dragon I am not an Ape.

By now the crowd was getting agitated. Murmurs started, I could hear whispers of " _Ape_ " and a few commenting on my words.

"If you wish to see a Guardian, you will do so in chains. That would be the only way for you to enter the city. Though I doubt you'll see it for long." There was a spark of vindictiveness in his eyes. Fine. I'll see his bet.

"Very well. I submit to your guards, on the condition that I am brought to your Guardians. On your honour." While my race may not know about deep knowledge, we understand that Dragons are very honourable. If one gave you a their word, you had it.

When they said chains, I was hoping they meant for my hands. Turns out that they must have been very scared. I was chained by earth boulders, controlled by the Guard Captain, and he chained both my hands and feet together in an X. I was almost impressed if it wasn't needed.

"We are about to enter the chamber of the Guardians. You will be respectful and speak when spoken to. You will not be unchained until the Guardians say so. You will not attempt to break the chains, doing so will incur a hostile response. Do you understand?"

It was the first time I had heard the Captain speak. He had a voice that betrayed a deep wariness and a lifetime of battles. I knew he would not hesitate to kill me, possibly by having the rock chains rip me limb from limb. "I understand."

The doors opened without any action from our side. I was willing to be that no one opened it from the other side as well.

Magic was a beautiful thing. I wonder how it works? Perhaps it's part of their biology, the ability to exert force upon certain elements based upon their genes? Maybe? Thought for another time.

The Guardian chambers were very ornate. Carved marble statues of each Guardian, however, I noticed there was no Fire Guardian statue. Interesting. The floor was a polished stone, a startling difference to the brick of the hallway. Paintings hung upon the walls, scenes of every nature. A desert, a forest, an icy tundra and a sea at storm.

This captured my attention before the three colossal Dragons did. One was yellow, one was green and one was blue. The purest of shades for each. Their combined stare was … not crushing, but certainly exerting a physical force.

It was humbling.

 **A.N: Another chapter. I'm not too sure about the speech, it seems a bit formal, but I can work with it in future chapter. If you don't like it feel free to say, but I can promise it won't stay for long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry if you got a new notification, sadly there's no new chapter, simply updating a few grammer mistakes throughout the chapter I missed while in my sleep-fueled writing haze last night. Again, sorry for the disturbances.**

How I missed their hard stares was something I would never understand. It was nearly a literal burning sensation on my face. They didn't blink, well the yellow one did, but he was also shaking slightly, so maybe it was just a twitch?

The green on spoke first, breaking the silence that engulfed us. "Captain, what is this? Why have you brought us an Ape? Have we not dealt with their species enough?" His voice, and it was a definitely a male voice, was gravely, deep and was felt with a rumble through the feet.

I knew I had requested this meeting, but looking at these dragons and hearing the thunder of a single voice almost had me questioning why. Almost. I looked towards my current puppeteer, silently asking permission to answer the question. He would not be impartial. A sharp glare was all that was returned. "It refused to acknowledge it's past wrongs, refuses to leave the city gates, and furthermore, it's proficiency in the common tongue seems to be an oddity. It wanted to speak with you, I gave strict conditions, pending you're approval, that it be chained, and under constant guard." The colossal blue dragon in front of me, nodded it's head, and a flash of pride entered its eyes. Interesting reaction. Perhaps they are related? Or perhaps a former guard himself?

"I see. Yes, this is intriguing. You say it can speak Captain? Why has it not yet spoken? Tell me, are you afraid? Are you aware of what I'm saying? Can you comprehend me? Does -"

"Yes Volteer. Very good question, but perhaps it requires a chance to answer. Answer the questions please."

Oh wow. Ok. Sure. That was a lot of information in a small amount of time. The yellow dragon - Volteer - I can safely assume he is the Lightning Guardian. His voice was higher pitched, not that of a female dragon I assume, but as if his voice was simply moving faster. The blue dragon - the Ice Guardian - has a very royal tone. Do dragons have royalty? A class structure? Would be fun to learn. Oh right, the questions. What were they again?

Oh yes he asked if I could speak. "Yes, I am capable of speech, at least in the common tongue." Why had I not spoken before? "I had not spoken earlier as I had been warned, not unfairly mind you, that doing so might breach protocol." Am I afraid? "Yes. I am afraid. Any sentient being would be." The last two questions were the same, simply re-worded. "Yes. I can understand you. If I might pose a few questions myself?"

Surprised looks from two of the three, while Volteer seemed almost _happy._ I took that as a _yes._ "What do I call you? I already know master Volteer, and the Captain, but I find myself at a loss otherwise. Do all lightning dragons speak as you do master Volteer? Do dragons have a class system, or a monarch? No, not a monarch, you have guardians, to have a seperate power structure within a singular society would be inefficient. Lastly, are you aware of my species?" Ok, now i'm sure Volteer looks excited. Eyes wide, visible shaking, and a bright smile. The others looked … forlorn?

Silence reigned for a time after my small display. The green one coughed quietly, clearing his throat. "Yes. I think we can see that you are far from an Ape. For a creature of unknown race to have such a grasp of language, it is unprecedented. My name is Terrador, I act as the Earth Guardian. To my right is, as you correctly deduced, Volteer, the Lightning Guardian, and to my left is Cyril, the Ice Guardian. I'm afraid there is currently no Fire Guardian to greet you. I'm afraid that due to the war, I cannot say for certain if all lightning dragons speak like Volteer does, I surely hope for our sakes they do not. You understand of course that we cannot speak about our power structure to just anyone so soon after a war." They all gained a small gleam of sadness when the lack of a fire guardian was mentioned. I was willing to bet that the Captain also had that same look. I did not like it.

"Yes I am aware. Which is also why I am here, which is to say I'm here about the world ending, or rather the lack thereof. It is quite a tale, and after which we have some decisions to make. I'm certain we would all benefit from a more comfortable room. Before we do so, my apologies for being so rude. My name is Marshal. I am a Human."

We had retired to a more comfortable room. I don't know what dragons would call it, but it resembled a lounge crossed with a boardroom. There were multiple beds for dragons to sit on, many plush chairs for the smaller species like Cheetahs or Moles, there was a big table in the center of the room which all the chairs were arranged around. I giant balcony, I say giant but everything had to be to accomodate dragons, overlooked the city, which was starting to fill with citizens again, and beyond the magnificent walls was the plains, the sweet green grass rippling with the summer's breeze. The Captain had been relieved of his duty guarding me, and left without so much as a good. I thought we got on pretty well.

"I know that you may have some questions, about my race, and my reason for begin here, but before any of those, I must give you this." I pulled out a codex, a consolidation of the basic facts and laws of my people, from my satchel which I had placed on the floor next to me feet.

I handed it to Volteer first, because he was the closest to me, having sat straight across from me, and because from his previous displays, that seemed like the smartest thing to do.

"That book contains the laws of my people, our basic biology, and basic facts about our lives. I am able to answer any questions you may have after reading it." While speaking, i was also busy pulling out two more identical copies. "I have brought multiple copies for each of you to read, to help expedite this process. You do not absolutely have to read this now, but it might answer some questions."

They all snaked their heads together, and spoke in hushed whispers. Or would have done if they weren't so giant. Due to their size, any noise they made would reverberate through their enormous mass, and through the stone, making any kind of hushed conversation easily noticeable. Maybe that's why the cushions they sat on were so fluffy? To muffle some sound?

"Mr. Marshal-" Terrador began, before I interrupted him.

"Please, it's . I didn't study for ten years and earn the right to be called a doctor fo fun." It was a matter of pride for me.

"Of course, my mistake Doctor. We were discussing the best and most concise course of action, and we have come to a conclusion. Given the size of this book, the time it would take to choose which questions are most important, and giving you some time to adjust to your surroundings, we have found it to be in all our best interests if we take, say two days, to review the facts before reconvening. Would this be agreeable to you?" If the pillows were to muffle some sound, it really didn't help with Terradors deep and guttural voice.

"I do have some concerns. When approaching the gates, the atmosphere became hostile in short span of time. How can I be sure of my safety?" A fair question, given my warm reception.

"We can have a neutral guard placed around you. Not so close as to interfere with your day-to-day life, but enough to assuage any concerns or minor questions you might have. Acceptable?"

I thought it over. I did not doubt that there could be a neutral dragon, but would they find one? Even if they didn't it would change nothing when compared to being without a guard. "I find that acceptable. Where would I be housed, and what about my supplies? I fear I might be finding myself running low."

"You can be housed in this building if you like. It is called the Sanctuary. As the name implies, any conflict is forbidden, it is a place of meditation and discussion. As for your supplies, you need not worry about food, or nourishment. If would inform us of what you eat, we can have it sent to you. Even after a war, we would never dishonour a dragons hospitality." It was Cyril who spoke this time. I find his voice much more soothing than Terradors. It reminds me of home.

"I see. I am happy with that arrangement. I can assume the Guard will be able to direct me to my room?" I received a nod from Terrador. I was not expecting anything from Volteer, I was no longer even sure if he was aware of the conversation. He was already deep into the codex. He was making good progress in his defense. "One final question. I understand that someone saved the world. Or re-made it. Truefully the difference is arbitrary. But I am a doctor of Psychology. I was wondering if I could perchance meet this saviour? And if I was allowed to practice my profession?"

The mention of Psychology caused some looks of confusion. Terrador even showed some concern when I mentioned my practicing of it. "We are not familiar with this term ' _Psychology.'_ Could you enlighten us?" Oh that was interesting. It was Volteer who asked. It seemed he was paying attention. I like the multi-tasking.

"It's the study of the mind. Often times when individuals go through traumatic events, they can suffer a disorder called ' _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.'_ I studied Psychology for ten years, officially. Unofficially, I studied for eleven years. I started early.

"There are many other disorders, but for now, I believe that PTSD might be the biggest one you will encounter, especially after the war. It is not a nice thing to have."

"You studied to be able to cure these disorders?" Volteer again. For once he was not talking fast. It seems he understood the gravity of the situation.

"Some of the disorders yes. Most have to be managed, either through talk therapy, or other means. At the moment, with you permission to practice within the city, I would only have access to talk therapy."

"Then you have our permission to practice. Are there any laws we should be aware of, regarding your practice?" A sensible question, and one I was bound by both the law of my people and the ethics of my license. The other two Guardians looked shocked at his quick acceptance of my practice. They soon schooled their features however. I think Volteer might have a talking to after this.

"There are some laws, most will not differ to much from your standard laws. The usual abuse of power prevention laws, but one you should be aware about is the ethical law against revealing information. People who come to me, either through a legal use of power to coerce them, but that same power cannot stop them from leaving, or through their own free will are bound to patient-doctor confidentiality. Unless they admit they are going to cause harm to another person, or seriously injure themselves in the future, I cannot and will not say anything outside of our sessions to any one else. It will stay between me and them."

"That is acceptable. I believe that the captain has sent a guard up for you. He might not of known about our conversation, but he is diligent. If you would come with me." At this point, neither Terrafor or Cyril were saying anything, simply watching the proceedings. I knew Volteer noticed this too. It was why he was cutting this meeting so abruptly. "Guard, if you could take to some comfortable quarters, that would be appreciated. He will also need a guard. He is a diplomat from a visiting nation. Please treat him as such." The guard that was standing opposite the door was an ice dragon, judging from his deep blue colouring, curved horns sat proudly upon his head.

"Of course Guardian Volteer." She gave a short nod of the head. Huh. My first female dragon. "Greetings . I am Cocytus. If you would follow me." She waited until I had fully left the room and was beside her before moving.

I heard the door close and felt what I hoped was a small storm rumble through me feet, but I knew was Terrador having a chat with Volteer. I doubt the decision was being discussed, merely his lack of decorum.

"So, Cocytus. How long have you been a guard of Warfang?" A conversation is always good, especially in a long and empty stone hallway such as this.

"Only a few days. Due to my age, I was not eligible before the evacuation. After the war, when I came back to Warfang, I signed straight up. My parents were guards and fought in the war. I haven't seen them yet, but I know I will soon. I know they'll be proud of me."

There was hope in her voice. I didn't want to break it. I would talk to Volteer before I said anything though. Deployments could be confusing, and maybe she was right. "Of course they would be proud of you. A parent is always proud of their child. To a mother , their child is always the smartest, and to a father, a child is the gem of the world."

We were at an intersection between hallways when we stopped. It seemed the hallway wasn't as empty as I thought it was .

"Cocytus, who is this? It resembles an ape, but surely the Guardians would have not allowed it in? The temple would have stopped it." I didn't recognise the voice. But I knew the colour. Everyone knew the colour.

"Ah, this is . He is diplomat from a foreign nation." Cocytus turned to me. "I'm very sorry . The war is still fresh in everyone's mind. Might I introduce Cynder-"

"The Terror of The Skies. Yes, I've heard the name before." I finished, my voice faint. I couldn't take my eyes off her shining black scales.

 **A.N: Wow, I'm back to my usual chapter length. around 1,500 to 2,000 words. It almost wrote it self. I'm so happy! As always let me know what you think, it helps me format my writing in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

My faint voice carried across the empty stone hallway extremely well. I was almost impressed, if I wasn't so skeptical. Surely this couldn't be the black dragon that had terrorised the realms, killed and tortured, commanded the apes, and nearly brought about the destruction of the world.

"Um. Well. I used to be - But I've changed! Really I have, I'm no longer that dragon anymore. I'm sorry." Her voice started slowly before picking up the speed similar to Volteer, before petering back out again, so much that I could barely hear her apology.

Her eyes spoke of untold sadness, her refusal to meet my eyes and the anxious shuffling of her paws was very telling. I glanced at Cocytus. She saw what I did, how could she not? But her expression was hard as stone, and cold as ice. If this situation wasn't so tense, I would have said it was ironic. "Yes. This is the Terror of the Skies. It is still a sore subject. It might be best if we did not speak of it." Again, the hardness came through. It wasn't because it was an awkward conversation, I could tell that much by Cocytus' stance. It was tense, battle ready. Angry.

She did not like Cynder. Not one bit.

"Yes. It is perhaps a morbid topic. She surely could not be the same dragoness. Simply not possible. My apologies, Cynder, I'm sure a lot of people make the mistake of your name. I should have been better. Perhaps if you have time, you might want to visit me. Where are you off to by the way?" I needed to talk to this girl. Regardless of species, of her immense magical potential and hardened scales, this was still a young girl, and she would need to talk about what's being done to her.

She seemed surprised by my earnestness. It made my heart crack.

"I was just going to meet with Spyro. We both agreed that until this entire affair is settled, it would be best to not wander too far from each other." Good. It was not a completely bad idea.

"Perfect. I would very much like to talk with this Spyro. Would he be the Purple dragon?" Who else could it be? I knew this was Cynder, Former Terror of the Skies, so who else would be her protector other than the purple dragon of legend? A soft nod was her reply. "Brilliant. If you could find some time within the next couple days, only a few minutes or so, it would benefit you both greatly. I have an offer for you both. I'll explain more at the time. For now, it's best you not keep him waiting. We don't want him to get too worried do we?" A small smile, a beautiful smile of dazzling white teeth. It was small and hidden by the downward turn of her head but I saw it. "If you need to find my room, simply look for Cocytus, or ask the Guardians." I nodded my farewell, and gestured with my hand for Cocytus to lead on.

She did so without hesitation. I understood. I may not like it, but I understood, even sympathized.

"You would do well not to interact with the spawn of Malefor. Nothing good can come of it." A whisper, soft against my ear. Out the corner of my eye, I could see that she had not made any physical indications of speaking. Maybe Cynder was watching, and she felt threatened?

"Are you aware of my profession?" A soft hum, neither a positive or a negative. "I am a doctor of the mind. It is my job to help people, regardless of species, gender, background or any factors, get through difficult times. If you were not my guard I would offer the same to you. If I allowed her to continue her torment, that would be cruel, and that is not who I am."

"So what if she suffers? Should she not suffer for the slaughter of hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent dragons? For the desolation of our world? She is not worthy of the salvation you offer."

"Then it is good that I do not offer salvation, merely a safe space to talk, and to cry and scream and rage. Where no matter what you do, have done, or are going through, there is someone to support you." By now we had stopped by a large wooden door, hinged with steel and bound by a shimmering metal that I could not place. Silver and purple danced upon its surface, enticing me to stare longer. A giant paw reached past me and opened the door.

It was luxurious.

It was obviously not made for a dragon. There were chairs for a creature my size, roughly. The chairs were made from a dark wood, with plump red velvet linings, a desk against the left wall, natural light falling against it by way of the window balcony. A beautiful stone outcropping with elegant handrails and flowers lining the edge, brilliant yellows, greens, reds and blues. There was a seperate room through the next wall, where I suspected the bed might be.

"Doctor. Why would you help her but not me?" Ah. Yes. A valid question, given my previous statements.

I looked around the room while preparing my answer. There was a dragon pillow. "Come in, and sit down. I'll explain." So she did. It was a familiar setting to me. Comforting.

"You want to know why I would help Cynder, but why I can't help you. The reason is, it would be ethically wrong. With you as my guard, there exists a prior relationship, one which represents a large amount of trust, on both our parts. I have to trust that you will act in a way that would ensure my safety, and you have to trust that I will act in a way that does not endanger you unnecessarily If we enter into therapy together, that would skew the balance of trust. I might learn things that would skew my perception of you, or my advice might anger you.

"Were I not a doctor, then there would be no issue, but I am. Not only am I in a unique position of trust, but if I act in a way that is ethically complicated, I could lose my license to practice. I would no longer be a doctor."

She did not look like she understood my exact words, but she seemed to understand I was in a very complicated situation. "If you need a place to vent, someone to talk to then yes I can listen, but I can't advise you one way or another. I cannot act as anything more than a friend. Do you understand?" I stared at her. She stared at me.

"I believe I do. I might no understand all your words, but I can appreciate your worry. Is...Is it important to have this 'therapy?'"

I leant forwards, my elbows on my knees. "It would depend on why you're asking. If you feel strongly that things are getting a bit too much, too much pressure, too complicated or cloudy, then yes. It helps to talk to someone. In some cases it may not be a priority, but it can never hurt. If you want me to, I can ask for a new guard, so that I can help you. Do you need help?"

There it was. The Question. It was not a simple question like it seemed. There were several layers to consider especially in this set of circumstances. She needed to come to terms that she had problems that I could help her with. That was non-negotiable. If she refuses that a problem exists, there is little I can do.

If she finds that she does need help, she has to ask herself if she is willing to set her pride aside, and ask for it. She has to want the help. As a member of the guard, she would likely be trying to balance her needs against the needs of others, why she should get help, but potentially deny it to someone else. I cannot help her there. It has to be her decision.

She looked at the floor for a long time. That was ok. It was not an easy thing, to surrender control. Her breathing was starting to wobble, becoming more ragged, her claws kneading the pillow beneath her.

"It's okay if you can not answer just yet. It's not an easy thing. I can understand it. If you want, you don't need to answer now, you could wait, think it over a bit more. I don't require an answer this moment. But it needs to be right for you. Don't worry about about anyone else. Your problems are just as valid."

Then came the tears. It was a good start. "I think I need some help. But...I don't know what with. I'm scared."

I nodded my head. I understood. I had been in her place. "Okay. I'm going to sort everything out. You might need to get your thoughts in order. It's okay that you don't know what you need help with. We can deal with that ok? Tell you what. This is what I want you to do. Go to your room. Write down what your feeling. It could be a word, a paragraph, a novel, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you put down what you're feeling. After that, get some sleep. Hey, look at me." I met those wonderful eyes, so full of pain and life. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm here to help you."

She sniffed and hiccuped a bit. "Don't hold back the tears. It's not going to help, you need to let it go, and I promise, you will start to feel better." She looked down and sniffed again. I would need to get some tissues. I have a lot to talk to the Guardians about. She started to rise.

"Are you going to be okay tonight? You could stay here tonight if you need support." When I was in her position it would have helped me if someone had asked.

"No. No I'm ok. I'm going to be okay. I don't even know why I'm crying!" Poor girl. She suppressed her emotions so much, and since such a young age, she was a stranger to them.

"Ok. If you find you need someone, just to be near you, or to talk to, come find me. Don't worry about time, or what I'm doing ok? I want you to say something. Not to me. Not to anyone out there cuz they don't matter. I want you to say this to you. Tell yourself that you're important. It doesn't have to be aloud, but you need to start believing it. Off you go. Get writing in your new journal. I'll talk to the Guardians."

A final sniff and she started towards the door. "Thank you." It was almost too quiet to hear, which for a dragon is saying something. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, but that was okay. We could work on that. It would take time.

"Good girl. Now I've got some people to talk to. You're going to be okay. Come back around ten tomorrow. " She nodded silently, before slowly padding away down the hallway.

I would have to talk to the Guardians soon, but I might be expecting Cynder and this Spyro any time. I would have to leave a note. A quick search through my satchel for my pencil and paper. I scribbled a quick note.

 _Cynder, Spyro,  
I will be talking to the Guardians.  
Should be back in a few minutes. Feel free to enter and make yourselves at home,  
Or come find me with the Guardians if it cannot wait.  
._

I was just attaching it to my door when I heard the paws behind me. Too light to be Cocytus. Could I not get a few spare minutes?

 **A.N: Here's the next chapter. This is going surprisingly well. Dont forget to leave a review, it honestly helps me know how to write the chapters better. I need more reviews people! even if it's reasons why you don't like it, just no flaming for flaming's sake.**


	5. Chapter 5

This day was beginning to get very busy. It was nearly sundown, I had walked until mid-day, only to arrive at the gates, be interrogated, brought to the Guardians after an unknown period of waiting where I was kept inside a small room doing absolutely nothing but wasting time, before the first meeting between my people and the Dragons in this new age, which just so happened to go so astonishingly well, and I've already got my morning planned for tomorrow.

Now I had two more dragons. Very important dragons, and dragons that I had asked for, yes. Perhaps this was my fault, was I too nice?

Turning around confirmed my suspicions. There stood Cynder, and next to her was the purple dragon. A fine specimen of his race, strong shoulders and bright scales. He seemed confused but this is his first time meeting me, and my race.

"Ah, Cynder! Pleasure to see you again."

She made eye contact this time, and held it. Perhaps because of Spyro, or was the previous time simply because of her previous occupation? "Hello . Yes, it is good to see you. This is Spyro. I mentioned that you wanted to talk to us, and we found ourselves with some freetime. Is now a good time? You look like you're about to go out." Her voice was much stronger. Whether it is Spyro giving her this strength, or her memories tearing her down, I wasn't sure I liked it.

Spyro looked confused, as to what I don't know. "Yeah, it's not a problem for us to come back later if needs be." Such a young dragon, judging by his voice, it held none of the grittiness of Terradors, nor the charge of Volteers. There was certainly an accent, but it was not regal either. I wonder what age dragons go through puberty?

"Oh there's no issue, I didn't know when you were going to arrive is all. Please, come in. It's best we discuss this in private." I opened the door, and watched their faces. Neither seemed surprised by the standard of the room. Were they treated as well as I was?

"Mr Marshall, I don't think I fully understand what you are. I've never met someone like you before." Spyro tried to start a conversation.

"Spyro, please, call me . I earned that title through years of hard work. As to your question. I am a human. I come from an isolationist race. That means we like to keep to ourselves. We don't have very much in the way of magic potential like you dragons, but we find different ways around that. I'm sorry about the accommodation, I have not had time to properly arrange and order extra things. But please, sit where you like, it might be fore the best."

I watched them sit, Spyro sat next to the pillow, on his haunches, back straight and paid me attention. Cynder looked uncomfortable having been left the pillow. "Cynder, if you don't want to, you don't have to sit down, or anywhere in particular. What is most important is you feeling comfortable." She looked relieved, nodded and then sat like Spyro, on the opposite side of the pillow.

Interesting.

I took a big sigh. I could describe how I know what I do about the end of the world, or I could get straight into the crux of the matter. "Now, I find myself in some sort of predicament. I wanted to speak to you about … well...you." There were the looks I was expecting. Some confusion, a glance at each other, and a look of small, well guarded fear in the eyes.

"But to talk about that, it might be best to explain how I knew about the end of the world, before it happened. I'm going to give the choice to you. Shall I tell my tale, or simply get into the heart of the matter?"

Again they looked at each other, for a much longer time than before. It was Spyro that spoke. He turned back to me. "You knew about the prophecy didn't you? Wasn't that why you knew about the world?"

I swung my head from side to side slightly, a sort of ' _nearly_ ' gesture. "Not quite. Like I said, my race, the humans, cannot use magic like you can, in fact we can barely use it all. Maybe a hundred years or so we get a particularly powerful soothsayer. The last seventy five years ago. She has long since died. But her tale has lived on."

All eyes were fixated entirely upon me, but I was already lost to my memories. "My father told me the story. Of how a soothsayer named Antoinette found herself performing her ritual ceremony. She was not compelled to by us, or even by a higher power. She simply felt it was her duty. That she had been given her sight for a reason. So every year, on the summer solstice, when the sun hangs highest, she would light a fire in the center of town, and burn her herbs. Our race has very little magical talent. She used to say those herbs helped her commune with the convex of time.

"It was like every ceremony before. The herbs were burnt, but no one smelt them, no one _could_ smell them. But the fire never moved. Curious is it not? Fire is alive, constantly consuming, living, breathing, dying, and rekindling. But this fire did nothing." Spyro nodded when I spoke about the life of fire, his eyes gleaming with unshed grief. "Not many people noticed. Most were focused on Antoinette. She had the more sunburnt brown hair you would ever have seen. It was changing, shifting, aging. Her hair turned white in a manner of minutes. Even to this day, we cannot explain why. When she woke from her trance, she spoke only of a darkened world, crumbling like ash amongst the compost, consumed by the unseeable purple."

It seemed like the dragons were starting to understand what I was getting at. "We cannot use magic. It is unknown to us. She could not hear the music of disaster, the lyrics of time remaking itself. But she sang the song. She lived it, she _was_ it. After her announcement, she collapsed, and the earth around her split. That was when a vote was taken amongst my people. We did not know what would happen. We did not know how to prevent it. We did not know how to survive it. We were scared, and because of our fear, we turned inward. We severed all ties with our allies, and closed our borders. I do not know what happened between then and now, but what I do know, is that she was right. Many thought this purple would destroy the world, and indeed it almost did, but the purple we did not see, you Spyro, saved it. It was decided then that I would act as a diplomat to the Dragon State of Warfang, and would help you Spyro, and you Cynder."

Spyro looked glad at my declaration of intent. Cynder looked confused. "But why help me? You didn't know about me, you couldn't have.I don't remember your towns." It was just confusion. No shame, no guilt. Just confusion.

"Cynder, my people lasted throughout the war. We never partook but we knew it raged. We heard about 'Cynder, the Terror of the skies'. When news reached us of her defeat, and your subsequent involvement with Spyro, we celebrated. Truth be told, I am glad the Terror of the Skies is no more. She was pure evil. But you Cynder, good old loyal Cynder, we heard of your tale. Do you know what we call you?" By now she had stopped looking confused. She looked hollow, eaten out by guilt and shame, fear and hate. Spyro looked like he might say something, if I didn't. He was not happy.

"We call you 'Cynder, Saviour of the Plains.' You have both been through a lot. Which is why I am here. Apart from acting as my people representative, I am here to help you two."

"Help us how though? The war is over." Spyro spoke soon after I did, he nearly cut me off. His voice was hot from the pain of Cynder I suspect.

"The war is over yes, but the battle still rages. This period of pseudo-peace is what my people call the Battle-Wake. Where the mind knows that the battle is over, but the spirit is still at war. You know what I'm talking about don't you?" Neither looked at me, nor at each other.

"You don't need to say anything. But I am a doctor. I am here to help, if you want me too. I would very much like to speak with you both privately in the coming days, when is entirely up to you. But should you feel like you need someone to confide in, who will never judge, and who will offer a sincere ear, then please stop by anytime."

Both looked uncomfortable. It is a common thing to feel when you are trying to display emotions you know shouldn't be shown. "Look. I know this is uncomfortable for both of you. Which is why from now on, when we talk about this kind of stuff, we will be alone. It will either be me and Cynder, or me and Spyro. Whatever you say will remain secret. I have taken an oath of confidentiality. I cannot tell anyone what you say to me behind that door."

"What...What if…" Surprisingly it was not Cynder who spoke.

"Take your time Spyro. Organise your thoughts. There's no rush." He looked something between grateful and relieved.

Silence pervaded for a good thirty minutes before either spoke again. "What if I said...I still see Malefor?"

Cynder looked shocked at Spyro's words, but also… resignation? That needs to be discussed soon.

"Malefor was the instigator of the war yes?" A head nod was my answer. "Then I will say this for the both of you. It is perfectly natural for you to see things that may not be there, either in dreams, or in the waking world. You need to understand that what you have been through is not any easy thing for the brain to take. These visions that you see? When do they happen most often?"

More silence. That was okay, it was good even. "He...it normally appears when I'm alone, in a dark place. I won't see him, but I will feel him. His stare I mean."

I nodded. "How do you react to that? To the feel of him staring at you? If you don't feel comfortable answering while Cynder's here I'm sure she won't mind waiting outside for this."

"I would prefer her here. She makes it easier." He glanced at her, but no smile, his face was tight with worry, hers was too. "My heart races. I just know I that...he's...that I'm going to die."

"What? Spyro that's -"

"Cynder, please. This is a difficult thing for him. While what he sees and feels may not come from a real physical source, it does affect him. We need to help him through this. We can do that by listening. I will talk with him here, now. It is your job to support each other when outside these doors. Now Spyro. Do you understand what you said just now?"

"I do. It honestly feels like I'm going to die, like I'm right back in that volcano, but I'm alone and there's not a single person who can help me and I'm sacred, just so scared, please I don't -"

"Spyro! Spyro you need to look at you weren't alone, were you? You had friends, you still have those friends. You're in my office, and we were talking. Do you remember that?" A shaky intake of breath, but no release.

"Spyro, you need to breath out. Here, I'll do it with you. Out." One second, two second. "And in." One second, two second. "There you go, you're getting it. Again. Good. Are you ok? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm sure."

Cynder looked scared. I don't blame her. She's realising how deep this is affecting Spyro, maybe even relating to it a bit. "Cynder, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm good."

"I'm afraid Spyro. I'm afraid that you don't fully understand what's happening and why. But I can explain. Have you ever had something similar to that before?" He nodded yes. "What about you Cynder?" She hesitated before reply.

"Do I have to answer?"

"No. Of course you don't. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Spyro, what you just had was a panic attack. Sometimes they will they will fade with time, on their own. If you come to regular sessions, we can speed that up a little. You both need to understand that there is no quick fix to this. There is no magic cure.

"Don't worry cuz I promise I will be here for you both every step of the way. But you do need to come here when you feel overwhelmed, or if you start to feel another attack coming on, both of you. For now, I want you two to stay together. I think that the relationship you too have is very good for the both of you. You help support each other. Is everyone ok with coming back tomorrow?"

"I can try. I don't know if I'm ready to say anything though." Cynder said. Good girl for trying.

"That's ok. If you need to, it can just be us two. Everything will be secret. No one will hear about anything. I can't even tell Spyro what you talk about, if you talk about anything. It would help you both immensely if you wrote down what you were feeling today, what you did. Keep a journal. Especially about any dreams you may have."

"Doctor? What is this? What are we doing?" Cynder seemed to be the inquisitive one. Or maybe the least affected by recent events?

"What we just had was an introduction in therapy. The aim is to get both of you comfortable enough to talk about what's bothering you. From some issues with friends, to more episodes. Then I can walk you through what happened, get you to understand why you feel the way that you do, and to help you understand that it's normal, and it's not your fault."

Both nodded. Neither said anything. "You two go on to bed, don't forget to sleep near each other. It will help. I need to talk to the Guardians about some expenses and my guard."

I led them to the door, and opened it for them. I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. It was well into the night.

"Good night you two."

"Good night ." Perhaps tomorrow would be a good time to talk to the Guardians.

 **A.N: Yet another chapter done, and finally, some background on the humans! I know some people have been wanting that, and I'm glad I could find a way to make it look like I know what I'm doing. My longest chapter yet at just over 2,600 words! Please review and all that good stuff. I can craft the story to suit your tastes more, if you do. If not it will purely be my inspiration.**

 **Oh, and Jusmove, to answer your review (I would have done via PM, but you have that function disabled. Not judging why, not going to geuss. Just means I have to communicate another way,) you're proberaly right in saying I should give my chapters a final look-over before posting for those small grammer issues. When I hit double digit chapters, perhaps I will look over them again, and update them a little bit. I write about feelings in this story because they're underapreciated, and the driving force of this story. I do suffer from some psychological issues, nothing too severe, and I am studying Psychology at degree level in hopes of one day earning a PHD.**

 **I won't manage to upload through the weekend, due to work and impending deadlines, but by tuesday, all should be good again.**


	6. Chapter 6

The bedroom was just as high class as the lounge, which will soon become my office. The bed was large and the pillows were plump. I don't know what was in them, and when I awoke, I didn't care. I was still half asleep. I would have to work on my sleep schedule.

But that doesn't matter, not at the moment. I reached for my portable sundial. It was nine. Not enough time to see the Guardians, I would have to prepare for Cocytus in an hour. Just enough time to get ready.

After a wash and finishing off the last of my supplies, nothing more than stale bread and cheese by now, I had time only to arrange the office. I rotated the chair away from the desk, facing the dragons pillow. I was still not entirely sure of its name, but it fit well enough. I made sure that neither of us was blinded by the rising sun, and that neither position was too demanding of respect. I would have to remove the desk at some point, perhaps move it to the bedroom. Much more privacy when writing my files, and it allowed more space in the office.

I had only just pondered that when there was a knock at my door. It was time.

I made sure my appearance was right before opening the door. It matters a lot in these circumstances.

"Cocytus, please come in, and I can tell you what to expect from this." While I had given her a description yesterday, I did not tell her the entire thing, and I would need to reiterate some things. She shook her head.

"Sorry, but the Guardians want to see you. I was sent to guide you to the meeting rooms." Ah. That was quick decision making for them.

"Right. Yes. Well, lead on then. Perhaps later today we can begin. When you feel ready." I followed her back the way I came yesterday. She didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said, or maybe she was thinking.

"What did you have to do to become a doctor in what you do?" A good question, and perhaps I could understand why she was asking. It seemed like a new thing for the dragons.

"I was young. I thought I was smarter than I was, most of my race are like that, I don't know if dragons are like that. I started looking around me, at the people, their environment and their actions. I had a lot of time to think. If you ever learn one thing from me, learn this. Always ask ' _why?'_ You may not like the answer, but you would at least know.

"I found a book in the towns library, it was a big thick thing. I read it, and I could understand some of it, and I thought to myself: ' _This is a high level book, and I understand the basics. Maybe I can manage the rest of it?'"_

We were nearly at the Guardians meeting room now, the doors started to look familiar "For once in my life, I could see what I could do. I was always told that I could be anything and do anything I wanted. But finally, I could see something I wanted to do. So I kept teaching myself. Then after a year, after my schooling, I applied to go to University." She furrowed her eye ridges. I didn't see any buildings like a university when I was being led through the city, maybe they didn't have them. Or maybe she didn't know about them, she did grow up in the wild after all. "It's an optional higher level of education. You learn things at a deeper level. Where other people were learning the basics, I was learning the science behind it, what causes the emotions, how to heal, and treat others, though not in a way I think you're used to."

We were just approaching the hallway now, and still she seemed so interested in my story, it was almost a shame to end it. "After four years of learning, I graduated, and went even deeper in to the subject. I loved it, and still do. Perhaps you can find something like that."

She nodded, eyes sparkling, with what I can't quite place. I like to think it's hope "We're here now. Are you to coming in, or are you placed elsewhere?"

She sat down near the wall opposite the door. "I've been told to wait for you to finish. Then to guide you wherever you want to go." Ah, I see.

"Alright. I haven't forgotten about asking for you to be taken off guard duty for our sessions. I may be a while, so I won't take any offence if you wish to wander and stretch your legs." I then turned and knocked on the door. It always pays to be polite.

After receiving the permission to enter, I opened the doors and was met with the large room like before. This time the three Guardians were joined by Cynder and Spyro, and wit my codex opened in front of them on the table. I took the same seat as before. "Hello to everyone. How was your nights?" I asked mainly for Spyro and Cynder's benefit, I could anticipate how the Guardians night went.

The Guardians responses were somewhat predictable given the reasons for my visits. "We spent most of the night, preening over this codex of yours. It is very interesting. I found the story about this Antoinette to be particularly interesting. You can attest to these happenings?"

I spoke deliberately, so as not to be misunderstood. "The events happened before my birth, many years before my birth, while my father was there and informed me of the events, but I have no personal knowledge of them apart from the historical documents. I would like to add, that the earth was quite severely cracked, emanating from a central point."

Volteer nodded and threw me a smile, while both Cyril and Terrador simply took the knowledge without any form of response. "While this does give a good impression of your people's integrity, there exists an issue of slightly more importance." Everyone nodded, excluding Spyro and Cynder. Volteer didn't meet my eyes.

"Until we fully understand the concept of this ' _Psychology_ ' we cannot allow you to practice this. Can you tell us more about it? What it is, and why your people find it important?"

I guess they would need to know why, and I knew this was what they had talked about when they dismissed me last. "Psychology is the study of the brain, and the emotions. Practitioners listen to, and help other people through difficult times, or when faced with long term illnesses, we can provide effective help and control methods. After times of intense conflict either personal or as a society, it is paramount that people talk to each other. Without the prior knowledge, it's hard t grasp how important a sound mind is, but I cannot overstate its importance."

"Do you believe that Malefor could have been not a sound mind?" That was not a good question.

"I cannot answer that question for a few reasons. First reason is that it I have never met, or know of any of his exploits. Even if I did know, I would not be able to comment due to the ethical laws of my people. If I speak of my clients to a third party, I could lose my license to practice, nor could I give an opinion as to his mental state without compromising some ethical and speech laws." It was mostly true, I couldn't give a professional opinion based on nothing, but I knew he started a massive war. A war of this scale is almost always bad, but the reasons it was started could have been perfectly logical.

There is that chance. No matter what my personal opinion.

"Speaking of ethical laws, could I ask Spyro and Cynder to step outside for a brief moment, while I discuss some matters of a more sensitive nature?"

The two young dragons looked a little bit offended, but it couldn't be helped. "We'll be outside when we can come back in." Cynder said, nudging Spyro with her shoulder before standing and leaving.

There was silence until the solid thud of the door echoed in the large and vastly empty room. "Why have you asked for the purple dragon to leave? Has he not shown he can be trusted?"

Interesting. I might have to bring that up at a later date. "He has shown a great want to save the world he resides in. But my reasoning is more for the protection of a client. I would like for Cocytus to be removed from her duties as my guard and guide."

Again the silence emanated. All three looked at each other. It was Cyril that spoke next, his voice ringing clearly throughout the room. "Why should we do that? Her job is to protect you. As you are a representative of your people, we cannot allow you to come to harm."

"I can allow a guard, that is not an issue, the issue is having Cocytus as my guard. I believe that she could benefit greatly from my help, however, I am unable to help while she has a relationship to me. I'm going to let you in on a secret. I may have been sent here to arrange a peace between our peoples, but my most important reason for being here is my own. I want to help your people. They have been through tragedy, and I want to heal the hurt as much as possible."

They looked towards terrador. "I see. Very well. I shall see to a new guard to replace Cocytus. I suppose it would be wrong to ask you to keep me abreast of her readiness?" I nodded, but said nothing. "I see. I stand by my word. Shall we send for the young ones again?"

"Yes, though I'm still unaware of their purpose in this meeting, I can see no more reason to exclude them." As Volteer, being the closest to the door, got up to bring Cynder and Spyro, I spoke again. "Spyro must be awfully powerful to defeat Malefor, and then bring the world from the brink of destruction. I wonder as to his magical power when he is fully grown."

Cyril nodded. "Yes, as the purple dragon, he is exceptionally powerful. I wish he did not have to fight the war, and could have enjoyed more of his childhood, but I cannot change the past, merely make my peace with it." Interesting response. I would have to ask Cynder what happened in the end of everything.

 **A.N: Bit of a shorter chaper today, but a new aspect of this story is setup. Wonder how many people will understand what I'm planning. Review and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

No one spoke while Spyro and Cynder re-entered the room. Volteer stood by the door longer, and spoke with Cocytus. What was said exactly I didn't hear, but it was no doubt about her dismissal.

Only when everyone was seated again did Cyril speak. "Since the issue surrounding your profession have been resolved, we can begin the negotiations. As the current Guardians, Terrador, Volteer and I speak for the dragon race. Spyro and Cynder are here at witnesses, and to provide their opinion on how the new world's precedent concerning interspecies relations is set. Can we confirm that you, Dr. Marshall, are here to represent your people, the humans?"

It was wordy, and eloquent, much more than Cyrils usual speech pattern, and I knew why. This was important. We both had to be clear, yet vague enough to allow future leeway during these agreements.

"I am here to represent my people, the humans, and offer a non-hostility agreement. Neither one of our species will attack the other, including allies of the opposing party. If this meeting goes well, I am able to provide an alliance and other benefits for both our peoples." I wonder if they see the true condition I laid down. "My people are under the belief that this non-hostility agreement is already approved, as a show of good faith."

The three Guardians looked towards each other and leant their head together, their hushed tones spreading through the room, only to quieten down quickly. "We find the agreement to be in good faith, and we can unanimously approve of it. I assume there is something that must be signed to make it official?" I nodded and gave them a wax-sealed envelope from my trusty satchel that is always with me.

"There are two documents inside, one for my people, and one for yours. Both already bear my signature, as well as the prime minister of my race. Unfortunately we expected four Guardians, so the forms must be signed by a majority of three, which now stands a unanimous decision. My government will be informed about the untimely death of the Fire Guardian, so that no ill will can befall anyone."

Everyone looked sad, but they nodded their understanding, and the three Guardians signed. Watching them use their tails to write was amazing. The dexterity of such a long and dangerous limb was astounding. Something that looks so unwieldy has no right to move so elegantly, I had no recourse but to think: ' _Magic'_.

They finished signing both forms, and passed one back to me. It didn't matter which one form, they were both identical. They probably should have read through it first, it is a binding document, that not only bound them, but the entirety of their species.

It was just good practice.

"Now that the imminent safety of both our peoples have been achieved, we can move on to other topics of discussion. We have read this codex of yours, and are satisfied as to our understanding. We are aware that you have no such codex about our people. Do you wish for one to be created and to be given ample time to read it?"

They were being generous. I don't know if the stereotypes about dragons were simply wrong, or if the war affected them more than they let on, but currently it was irrelevant.

"There is no need. I trust that I will not be deceived by you, to do so would tarnish your honour, and any information I require I could gain by simply watching the city. Now, I understand that this war has been harsh on all those who took part. My people have great respect for the dragons, so we wish to extend a helping hand. We can other services in finding lost young dragons and bringing them to the city, or we can help with general herbs and supplies. I can send for a party of scouts, who will arrive in approximately two weeks after the message is sent. If you provide me with a list of herbs and medicines you are low on, or in need of, we can bring them. A list will be sent to me reporting what can be spared or gathered along the way. From there, the scouts can be instructed on likely places for young dragons to be found. I believe this is where Spyro and Cynder might be useful, having previous experience."

They looked shocked at something. Not just the Guardians, but Spyro and Cynder. Maybe they were shocked at the lengths my people would go to for others we didn't know, or perhaps they were surprised at the level of preparedness that was being displayed.

Terrador took the lead on this one. "If my fellows will also agree, I can have the healers create a list of supplies that are in low reserves. You're help would be much appreciated. What can we do in turn?"

I looked at each dragon in turn. Terrador looked hopeful, his face crinkled and his eyes shone bright. Volteer for once was still, it was quite unnerving. Cyril looked exactly the same. He wouldn't let his pretenses drop.

Cynder was looking at me, this admiration in her glowing eyes, but quickly looked away when I turned to look at her. Spyro looked a little lost at what was happening, but I believe he understood the basics of what was happening, even if he didn't know why he was there.

"As you read in my peoples codex, we went into isolation, so if you could preside over peace talks, either in person or through representatives, we would find that to be fair."

"But such a simple thing, for the continuance of our race? Do you value us so little?" Cyril spoke, his voice bitter.

"Do not misunderstand. I can understand why you might believe such things. But it is simply the way my people are. It was covered briefly in the codex. While the help given to you reaches a certain distance, the distance you help us must be equal. It is only fair. Should the scouts find a significant amount of dragons, I certainly don't mind asking for more, if that would calm you down?"

Terrador started to looked surprised, and hurried to speak. "We can see about that in the future. However, this list will take a couple of days to prepare correctly. I find this mentality of your people to be somewhat shocking, I admit, usually, people would tend to try to extract as much as possible. It is refreshing."

"Yes, very refreshing, very fair, taking into account the physical help can be translated into a numerical format, it could be a very fair way of providing assistance to those who are in need."

"Thank you Volteer, but I cannot take credit for the culture of my race. I did not create it. If you would, could you deliver the list of herbs and medicines to my room, so that I can send the letter at a moment's notice?" I received a nod from Terrador. "Thank you."

"Is there any other assistance we can provide? Before you answer, I should make you aware, I do not have explicit control of our armies, that power lies with the prime minister, but I can have certain foodstuffs and equipment sent over to give your mechanics a buffer zone, before they become too backlogged."

Again they conferred. This conference was longer than the last, but once again Spyro and Cynder was left out. "Spyro, Cynder. It would be a good idea, after peace is declared, to take a trip to my village. I would need to deliver the documents in person, and I would like to invite you along, as representatives of your race."

It was Spyro who answered, which was good. Cynder looked too shaken to answer quickly. "But we have no clue how to do that."

"Then it's a good thing there will be nothing for you to do. It's a tittle simply to make your life easier while you're over there. All the important details will be handled before we leave. I can promise you won't be required to do anything. Even if you are, I can help you avoid it."

Cynder looked more nervous and scared than anything now. "You promise one thing, but make plans for breaking that promise? I don't trust it. I don't trust you enough to believe you."

I nodded. It was a fair assumption to make, but it was wrong. "I made a promise, and I stand by that promise. Unfortunately, I cannot control the actions of others, which is why I offer my help incase a situation does arise. I can promise, from the deepest parts of my soul, that you have nothing to fear from me. I do believe it would a good thing for both of you to get away from the city for sometime, clear your heads of all this sound."

The Guardians had finished consulting each other, and were now turning round to face me again, their claws clacking against the stone as they moved back towards their seats.

"I don't need an answer yet, so just think about it." Then I spoke to the Guardians. "Have you reached a consensus?"

Volteer nodded. "We have. We have decided that we are in no need of military equipment, our scales and claws can do much of the work, we also need no assistance with the clearing of the battlefield of the siege weapons. We are unsure about what foodstuffs you can offer. As you can imagine, us dragons can eat a lot, our diet contains a large portion of meat, and to ask this of you would be inconsiderate, as our potential allies."

"I understand your concerns. They are sensible. Let me explain what I mean by foodstuffs. It comes to my attention that you have species other than dragons in this city. I know we cannot help the dragons, you're right when you say it would be near impossible. However we can help those inside the city that are not dragons. The moles, they still occupy the city yes? And can I assume that the Grublins have destroyed many fields and your storehouse of foods?" Again, I receive the affirmative. "Then I propose that we provide food in the form of rice, and vegetables for them so that your burden is eased as much as possible. If you can provide an estimation of your required food, then the scouts will also be informed, and they will handle the logistics. I can inform you of any details that follow as I receive them. That is my offer."

The Guardians were nodding throughout. I suppose a long lived race like theirs enter into many wars, so they understand that I cannot promise a certain amount yet.

"The offer is very kind, but you have not asked for a price for the help."

"Very true. But one does not always help for their own gain. This is a relief effort that I was asked to attempt by my government. We are being kind. Just that. Just kind."

"Then we happily accept. That is all we ask for. But understand that you are also interested in an alliance?" I nod my agreement. "What will the terms be of this alliance?"

"Very simple. We would like open travel for both our peoples, so that we might holiday and live wherever we please. We would like to have a military alliance. Neither will attack the other, but should an attack be made against one party, the other shall respond in accordance to the military wishes of the offended party, and both has a responsibility to defend any outposts, civilian or military they find under assault. Those are the base agreements that must be met for an alliance to exist between our peoples."

Everybody looked shocked at those terms. "We will have to think about those terms. I suggest we adjourn for the day, and reconvene at midday tomorrow to further discuss this issue. Is everyone satisfied?"

We all nodded. Seems like my week just keeps getting busier.

 **A.N: Back to my usual 2k words. This was a fun one for me to write. Got to remember to set up those future events! Hope you all enjoy this one, and as always favourite and review.**


End file.
